


In Any World (You are Mine and I am Yours)

by Swlfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hospitalized Stiles Stilinski, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Mates, Murder plot? sort of?, Rescued Hale Family, Scott is mostly forgotten, Spark!Stiles, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Talia Hale is a soft Alpha, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Use of the F-bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: This was written as a Tumblr prompt, and meant to be a ficlet, clearly I can't do anything right lolSo here is this 8K Time Travel Fix it FixAlso bit shoutout thanks to @Adara on here, my dude I could not do any of this shit without you. Thanks so much for like just being you and being awesome.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453604
Comments: 28
Kudos: 778





	In Any World (You are Mine and I am Yours)

“JAX! JACKSON!! JACKIE!!!!!” Stiles said with increasing urgency, “GET IN HERE NOW!” 

Jackson walked in as if he hadn’t already had his coffee, which he totally had, Stiles was there for the first two cups. “What the hell, Stiles it’s way too early for your sh-” 

“Jackson shut your mouth and open your eyes, you fucking idiot!” 

Jackson was preparing for another verbal sparring match with his roommate and best friend but when he did actually open his eyes to the normal amount, they widened further on their own. “Holy shit...you did it, you really fucking did it…”

_“We_ did it! But fuck-shit it’s glowing...maybe we’re hallucinating…” 

“Bullshit, you’ve watched enough tv to know that magical time traveling artifacts are _supposed_ to glow. If it’s not glowing, you’re not doing it right, obviously,” Jackson said, still half convinced that maybe Stiles was right and they had both lost their minds, or maybe that he was still asleep, that was the most likely scenario he could come up with. 

“Fuck...fuck we did it Jax, we made magic!” Stiles said rushing over to him and wrapping him up in a big hug. Rather than complain, as he was wont to do, he just squeezed him harder and felt the smile on his face pushing on his cheeks to an almost painful extent. 

After an appropriate amount of celebrating, they calmed down just a fraction and Jackson looked over at Stiles, who was chewing on his lip. “So...what now, what’s first I guess I should say…”

Stiles shrugged, but Jackson knew he’d been thinking about it for months if not years. 

“Just tell me, Stilinski… you’ve been squirrelly about it until now but you know whatever it is...well within reason, I’m not going to give a flying fu-”

“The Hale fire…”

Jackson’s chest squeezed and he couldn’t breathe for a second. Before he could stop it, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and he let out a deep exhale.

“Look, I figured we’d start out small, comparatively at least. It was less than ten years ago, it happened in a small town, my dad can help with stuff if it-y’know works...I just- it makes sense to start there.” 

“Stiles I-” Jackson started but the words got locked in his throat. 

“This is what I chose even before-before we knew-Jax this makes sense… and not just because they’re your bio family,” he said, pulling out his usually locked desk drawer to point down to it. “I’ve done the research, let me do this for you, and for Beacon Hills.”

“And by ‘Beacon Hills, you mean Derek Hale... “ Jackson said, a small smirk lifted his lips for just a second.

Stiles flushed, and pushed his shoulder hard enough that he worried the coffee might spill.

Still, Jackson started to nod, he wasn’t going to argue with Stiles. His best friend was a lot of things, but he wasn’t wrecklessly stupid...very often, and even if he was it usually worked out, he was a bit invincible that way. “Alright just-just be careful, as much as I’d like to see it work out, I wouldn’t trade ten Hales for one Stilinski.”

“Awwwww I love you too Jackie!” 

“Oh you thought I was talking about you?” Jackson smirked, “Nah, we both know your dad would never speak to me again if I let you do something stupid and get yourself killed. Can’t have that...I’d miss him too much.” 

“Asshole,” Stiles answered before tackling him down to the couch and wrestling to get him in a headlock. He didn’t quite make it, given Jackson’s natural athleticism and eye for strategy but he tried all the same, It was kinda cute. When Jackson had Stiles artfully restrained, he grinned down at his panting red face. “You ready to do this? To change the world as we know it?” 

Stiles just continued to breathe for a bit but eventually he nodded, “Let’s do it!” 

* * *

  
  


Stiles knew that the process wasn’t going to be painless, or easy to accurately time but he did not expect _that_. 

Fuck...he was going to die before he even got started.

Derek needed to not be the sole survivor of his pack, of both of them. He didn’t need to carry the weight of guilt that Kate Argent and the Alpha Pack left on his shoulders. He deserved fucking better and Stiles...fuck...could he even walk?

And Jax, Jackson needed a real family. He deserved a pack that would love and support him no matter what; people that didn’t treat him as a status symbol half the time and then anbandon and nelgect him when he didn’t want to fit in their tiny fucking box of perfection anymore. 

Jackson and Derek, they were both counting on him, well...Derek probably didn’t actually know but still, Stiles liked to think that he was out there in the world somewhere waiting for something good to happen. Stiles wanted to be that good thing, wanted to give him his family back more than anything.

Fuck-he had to get up, had to find his way out to the house. The fire might have already started and he didn’t have time to lay around and fucking die. He could do that later; which actually sounded really good.

“What are you doing here. This is private property!” 

“Ahh that takes me back, but not as far as I should have gone…” he said, groaning as he tried to stand up. His feet were planted on the ground but his legs were shaky at best and he needed to fucking move. 

“Derek, I’m going to ask you something and you’re going to have to not y’know rip my throat out with your teeth or whatever other lame threats you can come up with,” Stiles said, hearing a faint laugh, almost cackle. 

“How do you know who I am…” he glared, his murder brows in full effect.

“Dude just tell me the date, time and year please ...and be _very specific_ k?” 

Derek clearly wanted to argue but another someone came closer and Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. 

_Laura_. 

“It’s six fifty three pm on March third, 2005…” she said, her smile cracking a bit at what was likely an awed expression from Stiles, at least until he realized what she’d said. 

“Fuck, fuck we have to go now, I-shit can you help me up please….your family is in trouble and I’m trying to help.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure they’ll be fine kid. Most things are afraid of us, not the other way around,” Laura smirked. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re the big bad wolf but I’m fucking serious… help me up and get me to your house, _now.”_

Both Derek and Laura seemed to silently freak when Stiles let the werewolf out of the bag but he didn’t have time to wait for them to come back, so he pushed against the ground on shaky limbs and forced himself back upright as he began to head toward what he hoped would be the Hale house. Before he made it too far, Laura was on one side, Derek on the other, supporting his weight as they moved faster in the same direction. Stiles tried not to preen at his sense of direction, but it took quite an effort. 

The fire hadn’t started yet when they got there but they did run into a mountain ash line surrounding the property and Stiles was ungracefully crumpled against the ground when they hit it because he kept going and Laura and Derek...well, couldn’t. 

“Fuck...I think there went another rib,” he wheezed, but even as he was trying to get air in, he still kept crawling closer to disturb the circle. “You guys are going to need to do even more of the heavy lifting, or Stiles lifting, whatever now… but c’mon I don’t think that’s the only one… hurry, we need to get everyone out before the fire starts.” The house is barely in sight so Stiles was pretty sure Kate took extra precaution. 

“Fire? Mountain ash…” Stiles wasn’t sure who said what but Derek was carrying him closer to the house and they were moving faster than before. This time when they hit the barrier Stiles was safely tucked against Derek’s chest and he didn’t break another rib, but he did get a little dizzy when he reached down to break the circle but it was nothing he couldn’t handle… he needed to save the Hales. 

“We gotta keep going, it’s-what time isssit,” he asked, feeling himself slur his words a bit.

“Six minutes after seven…”

“We have to hurry… you’ve got seven minutes to get everyone out before the fire starts and maybe another four before it’s too late…” he said, mostly conscious, though the pain was kind of overwhelming him. “I’d let you leave me here but- I don’t know what’s going on inside and you can’t get through ash lines.” 

“We’re not just going to leave you here to die,” Stiles heard, though again, their voices, despite how very different, were blending together. He was pretty sure that was a problem but saving the Hales was more important, he could figure out something for himself later. 

They got to the house after another two fucking lines, stupid Kate fucking Argent was bound and determined to give him another cracked rib. He mentioned something about killing her all over again and felt Derek still, as if he was realizing what was going on, but they didn’t have time for his manpain so Stiles told him he could freak out about it later, after his family was safe, and that got him moving again. 

They made it into the house with a few minutes to spare. Stiles was gently displaced onto the sofa as Laura and Derek went looking for their family. “Basement; the tunnels are blocked…” he said, and hoped they could understand enough of it to get what he meant. 

Stiles saw brief flashes of Derek and Laura carrying their family members one or two at a time, if they were kids, out the side door. His vision was blurry and he had the feeling that maybe he’d blacked out for a bit but eventually Derek came back for him and just as he felt the cool evening air hit his face again, Laura roared. 

“Go… go, she might need your help. I’ll take care of your family,” Stiles said, motioning toward the ground beside the pile of asleep or poisoned wolves.

Stiles grumbled to himself, ‘this is going to hurt like a bitch but...Kate fucking Argent is the bitch that keeps on bitching and I’m not taking any chances… Stiles reached for his magic, using a small fraction of it to heal himself enough so that he could see clearly and then he made his way over to Talia, who was thankfully laying right beside Peter. Stiles poured every bit of healing magic he could summon into them, using his spark to drive out the poison that forced them to sleep. 

When he saw Alpha red eyes, he had just enough time to mutter, “Derek-Laura, need help,” before everything went black. 

* * *

Stiles woke up to the familiar beep beep of _hospital_ , and groaned. His dad was totally going to kill him. He groaned again when thinking about how many cheeseburgers and donuts the sheriff would have in retribution. 

“Shh sweetheart, not so fast there. Your ribs are wrapped but not healed…” 

“That is a very feminite voice,” Stiles thought, but he also must have said it because there were a few chuckles and something felt _off_ . Usually it was his dad, Jax or Lydia with him when he woke up, or sometimes a deputy but- not _multiple_ people and he’d just heard at least three distinctive laughs. 

“Why thank you, I do try to have softer edges for family,” she said, and Stiles finally blinked his eyes open. His vision was blearly but after a couple more blinks he decided that he was either dreaming or Alpha Talia Freaking Hale was sitting at his bedside.

She must have sensed his panic, fuck who was he kidding, she probably smelled it. Immediately she eased away from him a little, but she looked pained to do it. 

“Sorry sorry-” he said, feeling as if the apology was owed. “I just-fuck, I can’t believe I really did it...you’re-you’re alive..is um, is everyone?” he asked, because he needed to know.

“Yes, and it’s all thanks to you, I’m told…” 

“Oh no I-well, I had help,” he said, not really wanting to bring Jax up just yet. 

“This is a debt I can never repay. You’ve put me in quite a position young man,” she said, though her smile was soft, fond. “But should you ever need anything, please come to me, to us…” 

“Oh I don't- I’m good, actually. I could use a lookout to keep the nurses at bay so I can heal myself a little but otherwise I- I’m good,” he said, though it was a bit forced. He hoped his magic was up to the task. 

“Actually how long have I been out?” he asked, wincing a bit when he sat up a little straighter. 

“Eleven hours and...thirty seven minutes,” said a familiar voice, and Stiles head snapped toward it.

“Derek-,” he whispered, like it was a prayer, like it was comfort, safety, _everything_. 

Stiles felt everyone in the room staring at him but he couldn’t help it, Derek was there, and real, and everything was right again. He had his family back.

He shook his head to try to pull himself back to the moment and waved it off. “Sorry, just- still a bit out of it. It’s hard separating your time from mine.” 

“Time travel huh?” Talia asked, with not nearly as much skepticism as Stiles expected. 

“Do your parents know what you’re up to?” she asked, looking at him as if he were nothing more than a child...which was kind of fair given he’d barely just turned eighteen and he knew he looked young for his age. 

“My uh dad, he knew it was happening in theory, but I don’t know that he actually ever expected me to do it…” 

Talia laughed, so did Laura. Derek was just staring at him with this shocked and awed expression. 

“Laura go keep an eye out for the nurses so.. Sorry we don’t actually know your name,” she said, frowning at the realization. 

“Stiles, but uh, I’m not sure you’ll remember it after I go back…” 

Derek made this little pained noise and Stiles looked him over, “Are you hurt?- Did Kate- get over here Sourwolf, I can’t fix you if I don’t know what’s wrong!” he said, in a half panicked shout. 

“He’s not hurt, Stiles..Derek is-,” she sighed, obviously not wanting to out Derek’s reason for reacting like that. “I’ll let you two talk actually. Laura, come help me keep the nurses busy so Stiles here, can focus on his injuries.” 

They both quickly hurry out of the room but Derek stayed in his little corner. Stiles didn’t push, though it went against his nature, he had more important things to worry about. He needed to focus on his ribs because he couldn’t travel back to his own time if he wasn’t back up to his old self. He’d really hate it if he came back and did everything he intended only to die on his way back out. 

He closed his eyes and reached for the spark, letting it come out slowly before he drew it to his fingertips and pressed them against his abdomen to start the healing. It was going to take a while, and he’d have to do it in bursts because he didn’t have much magic- he felt a hand on his and suddenly white hot pleasure spread through every fucking inch of his body and Stiles body naturally arced up in a quick thrust of his hips and-”Fuuuuuuuuck-” he said, his body still taut like a bowstring ready to snap. 

“Stiles…” Derek said, his voice low and guttural. 

“Derek I- what is this?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know, because it felt _sooo_ _good_ and analyzing it might have caused that feeling to go away.

“I- I don’t know.” Derek pulled away and the intense pleasure faded to a normal low level hum of _something_ he couldn’t name but he wasn’t in pain anymore and Stiles counted that as a big win.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, trying to get his body in check, when he realized the pain in his ribs wasn’t just subsided but gone...fuck. No way was his magic enough to heal himself completely in one go, but he was willing to bet what little money he had that his injuries weren’t really injuries anymore. “Uhh Derek...I um, I think- I think that healed me..like at least ninety percent maybe more…” 

Derek chewed his lip, “You don’t smell hurt anymore but-” 

“Yeah we should definitely get another xray but it would be hard to do it here without raising questions...do you think your mom-” 

“I’ll ask.” 

“Yeah thanks, I’m gonna pass out now…” Stiles said, and then he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Stiles woke up a little more gently the next time. The stale beeping was gone but he still felt the familiarity of _hospital bed_ under him so he hadn’t gone far.

When he blinked his eyes open, Melissa Mccall was looking down at him with her sad mom eyes and Stiles almost broke, “I-I’m sorry-” 

“Shh, nothing for you to worry about, and I’m sure when you get back to your dad he’ll feel the same way. You’ll be grounded forever, but he’ll be so damn proud of you.”

He sniffled a little into her shoulder as she hugged him closely.

It reminded him of the many times he’d forgotten that his mom wasn’t sick anymore and he’d showed up to read to her after school, only to find the bed empty or someone else in her place and then he’d remember.

Then he’d cry and Melissa would wrap her arms around him and tell him that it was okay, that his mom knew he still thought about her, still missed her, and she’d love to hear him read.

He cried a little harder at that memory. 

“Just rest now, the X-ray machine said you’re all healed up but Talia said you might need some more sleep to recover from your...well, magic I guess, there’s no other way to say it,” Melissa said, gently pushing his hair over to the side a bit more so it wasn’t in his eyes. “You hungry? Want anything to eat first?”

Stiles shook his head, he was pretty sure if he ate it would just come right back up. “Do you know where Der-” he started but he didn’t get any further when Derek cleared his throat, still on the other side of the room.

“Okay… I’ll leave you two alone but call if you need anything and, not too much stress okay?” 

Both Stiles and Derek nodded before she left the room. 

“You don’t have to sit so far away you know,” he said, though he then remembered that _this_ Derek didn’t really know him so it might be weird for him, “But you can if you want, no big deal-” he quickly retracted. 

Derek immediately stood and lifted the chair he was sitting on to move closer. 

Stiles preened a little, that Derek didn’t even hesitate. “I know you’ve got questions, your mom probably does too but honestly I’m tired so if you could just sit here, beside me and let me sleep, that would be really nice.”

Derek shook his head after he sat down, “No questions,” he said softly. “When someone performs a miracle in front of you, you don’t ask how or why, you’re just grateful.”

“Good to know, I’m gonna sleep a little more k, Sourwolf?” 

“Okay,” Derek answered, again not asking questions about the nickname, or anything. Stiles decided that he might like this Derek better, even if only for a little while.   
  


* * *

The next time he woke up, he was moving. He glanced up to see Derek’s gorgeous, but young face next to his and he nearly kissed him, not being able to control himself as much in his sleep riddled haze, but then he heard Melissa’s voice telling them which way to go. 

“Mmmh?” he asked, because he was still a little sleepy. 

“It’s okay, We’re just checking you out of the hospital. Mom and the nurse talked to the doctor, said you were going to be cared for at home with a private physician but we need to hurry,” Derek said softly, making it even harder for Stiles to resist kissing his stupid pretty face.

Derek eased him down onto the seat of a truck cab and carefully strapped him in, forcing Stiles to blink himself awake further so he could get a better picture of what was going on around him. He grumbled about that a little but was grateful because he caught sight of a familiar gait in a tan uniform and he ducked quickly to hide his face.

“What’s wrong?” Derek said, clearly on alert. 

“I’ll explain it later just go,” he said, grateful for the small pillar beside the truck that probably helped block the view.

Derek listened, without argument which Stiles still wasn’t used to but he smiled fondly and thought he could be one day. He watched the familiar streets pass them by as Derek drove him toward the not so little house in the preserve, and took a moment to be grateful that no matter what happened going forward, the Hales survived Kate’s batshit crazy scheme and hopefully she wouldn’t be around to hurt anyone anymore. As he let that thought stir, he thought maybe he’d tell Peter to cut Gerard down before he became more of a problem. Stiles usually wasn’t one for all out murder but if anyone had it coming he was pretty sure the old geezer was as good a candidate as any. He chewed on his lip as he wondered if he’d feel bad about it and quickly decided he wouldn’t. Gerard Argent wasn’t going to suddenly find religion and repent for his nefarious ways, and honestly...Stiles felt like the harm he caused in his current timeline was probably enough to justify the death penalty. 

“Are you...not healed?” Derek asked softly, as they pulled into the long driveway that led to the house. 

“Oh no, no I’m good. I’m just thinking about stuff, sorry...Jackson says there’s always low key sourness to my scent.” 

“Jackson?” Derek grunted, clearly trying to appear more nonchalant than he was. It was freaking adorable.

“Yeah, Jackson. He’s my best friend and a werewolf...well _now_ he’s one, in the future I mean.”

Derek nodded and stayed quiet a bit longer.

“So umm,” Derek started, but paused awkwardly which made Stiles chuckle.

“It’s okay, I expected some questions Derek. I don’t think that means you’re ungratef-actually before that; what’s the moon cycle right now?”

Derek looked confused for a second but he must have quickly realized that Stiles had obviously been asleep for a while and even he probably couldn’t track moon cycles from who knows how far in the past. 

“New moon is in three days,” Derek offered. 

“Which moon?” 

“I um, I don’t know - the worm moon is later this mon-” 

“Okay , okay good… that gives me a few days to get ready.”

“Ready for what?” Derek asked, clearly already knowing the answer and dreading to hear Stiles confirm it. 

“Der-Derek, I have to go home…”

“But I -I just got you I can’t-” he said, but Stiles put his hand over Derek’s and smiled softly. 

“Honestly, you probably won’t even remember me but on the off chance you do...maybe be a little more careful about trusting people. Not everyone deserves it, and your heart is pretty awesome, so take your time and find the right person, okay?” 

“But _you-you’re the-”_

“Don’t, please don’t…” Stiles cut him off, pressing his hand to Derek’s mouth quickly. “Look I can’t imagine what you feel right now, or how to explain what happened back at the hospital but you don’t know what I’ve been through, what _we’ve_ been through together in the future. You don’t have my Derek’s face, or surly demeanor and maybe you never will, maybe having your family will keep your edges soft and your heart sweet and open. I don’t know,” Stiles said, weaving his fingers between Derek’s to give a gentle squeeze. “What I do know is that you mean too much to me in the future to hear you say something _he_ won’t feel. So please, just...just don’t.”

Derek seemed reluctant but he nodded in agreement after a while and Stiles knew it was hurting him but it was probably less painful than it would be for him to make it back home only for Derek not to know who he was or a million other scenarios that plagued his thoughts. 

“Let’s get inside,” he said, though Stiles felt him saying something entirely different. 

_If we only have a few days, I’m going to make every second count._

* * *

  
  


Three days went incredibly fast, but his time at the Hale House would be some of his most treasured memories, if he was allowed to keep them. He really hoped he was. Derek was soft and affectionate, which was new and rare and something he hoped he never forgot. Laura was snarky and hilarious, witty and bright. Cora was just as much of an angry little brat as she had been in her teen years, the other Hales just as kind and gracious as their Matriarch, and Talia, Stiles swallowed his thoughts. It was going to be hard to let that go. It had been awhile since he’d been ‘mothered’ and he missed it more than he’d say. 

“Hey Peter, you busy?” Stiles asked, knowing that whatever he was doing Peter would drop it for him. Most of the Hales had been that way since he got there. Stiles just usually didn’t take advantage of it..but this was important. 

“For you little spark? Never,” Peter grinned, and it strangely reminded him a bit of psychowolf, but he supposed that was probably more projection of his own thoughts than actual resemblance. 

“Let’s go for a walk, I’ve got something I’d like to talk to you about,” he said softly, but he was pretty sure Derek was tuned into him no matter how far away he was.

“Of course,.” Peter nodded and followed Stiles out the back door. 

They walked for a while, footsteps against the ground the only sound between them. 

Eventually he figured they were far enough away and he stopped to lean against a tree and chewed his lip.

“You’d do anything to protect your pack, right? Anything?” Stiles asked, feeling a little _wrong_ with how little remorse he felt about what he was going to do. 

“Yes,” Peter said simply. 

“Gerard Argent...he could be a problem. He could _make_ more problems. On my timeline he’s- well he’s obviously not a good guy in any universe but he’s worse than your run of the mill hunter…” 

“Ah, and you want me to... _eliminate_ that threat?” Peter asked, and even though Stiles knew there would be no hesitation on Peter’s part he could tell this was Peter giving _him_ a chance to take it back. 

“Yes,” he said, not regretting a moment of it. “You’re not the only one willing to do _anything_ to protect your pack.” 

“Consider it dealt with.”

Stiles nodded, and they headed back toward the house. 

“I’m gonna miss you little spark,” Peter said, as if anticipating Stiles departure. 

“Yeah, well maybe we’ll meet again in ten years...give or take,” he said, he’d tried not to be too specific with the timing but they knew it was pretty far into the future all the same. “Oh and Peter… After I’m gone, watch out for Derek. He- just be gentle with him. If he needs it, I mean…” 

“Of course, Stiles. Are you ever going to tell him you love him?” he asked, throwing Stiles a little off guard because the Peter he knew wasn’t really interested in his personal life unless it meant he could use it to fuck with him. 

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe, but not today.” 

They go their separate ways as they enter the house and Stiles knows that’s Peter’s goodbye.

Talia was harder to corner, given how busy she was. She had taken a week off from work to spend time with her family after such a ‘close call’, but she was still constantly being summoned for one thing or another. 

Stiles put it off as long as he could but eventually it was nearing dusk and he wanted to be out in the woods before dark so he tracked her down. Well he asked Derek where she was, which was kind of the same thing. 

“There’s something I’d like to give you before I go, if you don’t mind,” he said softly, when he found her. Stiles felt more timid than he had in a long time. Maybe it was the ‘Mom’ factor or maybe it was the ‘Alpha’ thing, he wasn’t sure but it made him surprisingly more polite and docile. 

“Sure, come on in…” she said, motioning toward the chair in her office. 

“I don’t know if it’s possible but I can’t _not_ try so umm... I have a letter here for you,” he said, handing over the shaking pieces of paper. “Like I said before, I don’t know if it will still be here tomorrow, or if it will fade away with me but the people I wrote about...they’re _my_ pack too so if I can do anything to help them, I’m going to.”

“Stiles, honey calm down. I give you my word that if I can help them I will. Your pack is our pack, understand?”

Stiles was still staring down at his hands, he couldn’t bear to see the warmth and sincerity in her eyes. Talia was somehow everything and more than what he expected. He heard movement but didn’t look up until he felt her arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“You have done the unimaginable, pulled off the impossible. It’s time for you to go home now, to rest. The Hale Pack will always be a safe haven for you,” she said softly, and Stiles felt himself holding back the tears. He quickly pushed them away and straightened himself up. 

“Thank you Alpha Hale,” he said, forcing a more stoic expression.

“In the future we’ll work on that formality but for now I’ll let it go,” she said, chuckling to herself. “I’ll make a copy of this in my own writing, read over it a few times, just in case it decides to disappear with the moon. I won’t forget your deeds or your words Stiles, time isn’t that cruel.”

He disagreed but nodded anyway, then turned and left. 

Stiles knew there was no way in hell Derek would let him go alone so he’d resigned himself to at least one travel companion but he was surprised to find Cora waiting alongside her big sister as he gathered what he needed. It wasn’t much, just a pocket knife to cut a sliver of wood from one of the old white birch trees, and the small amulet he’d already created. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” he said, rubbing his hands together with faux excitement. As eager as he was to get back to his own time, and he was...there was a large part of him that was terrified that he’d somehow made things worse. But he’d decided early on that even if it meant Derek never knew who he was, and Jackson didn’t give a shit about him, at least they’d have one another. And Stiles, if he remembered anything from either timeline, would be grateful for that.

As they made it closer to the clearing, everyone began to grow quiet. The teasing and laughter tapered off to a nervous silence. 

He understood it, but he also hated it. 

Stiles had never been a fan of quiet, it was one of the many reasons he talked too much. The quiet left him feeling too alone with the thoughts in his own mind and mindless chatter, seemed to keep them at bay for a while.

“Well this is my stop, thanks for letting me crash on your timeline…” he said, and immediately felt the awkwardness grow after his lame attempt at humor.

Laura wrapped him up in a hug, whispered a quiet thank you and kissed his cheek before pulling away. Probably to drive Derek crazy, because she chuckled when the low rumbling growl pierced the air.

Cora hugged him too, though not as tightly and not for as long either. Once she’d gotten her fill, she quickly grabbed Laura’s hand and told her it was time to go home. Stiles had to try pretty hard to stifle his laugh.

Once they were out of sight, Stiles nodded toward Derek and said, “It’s time…” 

“I’ll be here.” 

A quarter of a mile away, Talia was reading the letter he left behind. 

  
  
  


_Alpha Hale,_

_I don’t have time to say all the things I’d like to say but I hope you can remember this much at least._

_Jackson Whittemore (Hale) the child you took from Peter is now my best friend but it didn’t come easy and he needs a family more than he needs a spastic ADHD mess of a best friend. I’m assuming you had your reasons for what happened but consider this my big favor I’m calling in. Right now, in your timeline he’s a twelve year old little boy. He’s not physically harmed by his adoptive parents but he is being manipulated and used. They wanted the perfect son and Jackson, try as he might, has never fitted the mold they made for him. He’s just now starting to question himself, what he likes, what he doesn’t, how he’s so different from them. Having people like you, like your family, to accept him, love him, in whatever ways you can would undoubtedly help him through what’s coming._

_As for the rest, I’d like you to watch over a few kids for me. I need you, I need someone to notice when things change for them. And I need someone to be there for them when it does. Isaac Lahey, protect him from his father. Erica Reyes; her epilepsy grows worse each year and if at all possible, consider bringing her into the pack. She would make an excellent addition. Vernon Boyd, lost, or loses his sister soon and then loses himself. He deserves much better than to just fade into the background of high school clicks._

_If all of this is too much, or you can’t remember after I’m gone, I’ll try to forgive you._

_But know that no matter where or when I go, I’m never going to stop fighting for the people I care about so if I show up on your doorstep in a few years with half a dozen teenagers kicking and screaming, try not to freak out; it’s for their own good._

_Stiles_

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the moon reached its peak over the preserve, Stiles began to feel tingles in his limbs. It wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t painful either. The trip he’d taken back was a harsh jerk from one place to another that left him screaming in pain but this...this was something different. 

For a moment he worried he was doing it wrong and he’d be lost somewhere in the inbetween but when he opened his eyes there was a familiar face staring back at him. The slightly aged look around his eyes and mouth reminding him that he was home.

“Dad,” he whispered, unable to say anything else under his father’s grateful smile.

“There are not enough vegetables in the world to undo the damage from this stunt you pulled,” he said, grabbing Stiles up from the ground and hugging him close. “There’s going to be a lot more red meat in my future.” 

“No you-” 

“Hey, if my kid can _time travel_ , I can eat as many burgers as I want, those are the rules,” the sheriff interrupted.

Stiles didn’t have the energy to argue so they just stood there in the middle of the preserve, in a tight embrace.

“You scared me half to death, Stiles…” he added, causing Stiles to wince. “I was out of my mind when Jackson came to the station and said, and I quote, ‘something went wrong, he should be back by now.’ and that was _a week ago, Stiles._ ” 

“Sorry dad I-wait, Jackson? Is he...where is he?” Stiles asked, almost afraid of what the answer was. 

“He’s waiting for me to bring you back...we talked to a mage down in Albuquerque that estimated you’d be back today,” his dad said, squeezing tighter before he added, “She also mentioned there was a possibility of you ripping a hole in the universe and getting swallowed by it. So I need you to know how serious I am when I say, never again.”

Stiles shuddered, but agreed. He hadn’t had plans to try it again anyway, to be honest. Doing what he’d done, helping the Hales, if he’d managed to actually do that, was more than enough.

“So...do you umm… do you remember, from before or?” Stiles asked, testing the waters a bit. 

“About a week ago, there was a town-wide epidemic. The official statement is that a chemical truck overturned and something leaked into the air causing low-level migraines across Beacon Hills…” he said, shaking his head. “As far as we can tell, it affected some differently than others but most of the human citizens only have one life in their heads...supernaturals or people who were close to you, and I hope to God this is the only time I refer to you as Ground Zero, can remember two.”

Stiles couldn’t believe his ears. He’d actually done it, he’d traveled through time and lived to tell the tale. 

Well at least until his dad or maybe Jackson decided to murder him… 

“Okay, let’s go face the music, kid. There’s some people that would really like to get a look at you,” the sheriff said, still reluctant to let go of him. 

Eventually they both pulled away and the sheriff led him further into the woods. Stiles was too disoriented to guess what direction they were going but he blindly hoped it would lead to the Hales. 

When they came through the trees, the house in front of him was much different than the one he expected to see and something dark swooped through him. 

Had Peter forgotten Gerard? 

Did someone else hurt them? 

_Fuck_

“Calm down, son. Everything is okay, everyone is fine…”

“I told you we should have all been there,” came a low growl and Stiles head snapped to the voice, instantly letting out a sigh of relief. Derek was okay, he even seemed to know who he was so things were already far beyond his wildest hopes.

“Yeah, well excuse me for not wanting half the town to witness their sheriff openly sobbing, or committing murder, I hadn’t decided til I saw him.” He pointed to where Stiles was standing, still very much alive thank you, “Obviously, I didn’t want to do the paperwork,” the sheriff lied. 

There had been no sobbing, not yet anyway. Mostly he just couldn’t deal with an anxious pack recycling their emotions on top of his own panicked worry.

Stiles was immediately engulfed in arms from every side, he didn’t even get to see who all was touching him but he didn’t care. He could smell Derek’s cologne and feel his stubble alongside his neck and he was _there, in Beacon Hills._ He was solid and warm and he remembered Stiles, everything felt magical at that moment. 

They stood there, even more people added to the pile, he couldn't feel any more hands on him at this point, but he could feel the weight of the circle around him shift whenever a new pack member was added into the hug.

“Shit-” 

“Language,” chorused half a dozen adult voices and Stiles just smiled. 

“Sorry but I think...fuck, I think this warrants a little language. I-” he started, overwhelmed by his own feelings. 

“Of fucking course it does,” someone said, he was pretty sure it was Laura, but nobody reprimanded her, then again he realized she was also a grown ass adult now.

“Alright, Alright, everyone back up and let the kid breathe,” Stiles recognized Melissa’s voice and was pissed at himself for how surprised he was to hear it. Well, not that he thought he deserved all the fanfare but he wasn’t going to look a gift pack in the mouth. 

Stiles squeezed around Derek even tighter and he heard a soft, “Not going anywhere.” 

“Ugh, they’re even more disgusting now, how is that possible?” 

“Fuck off Jackson!” Stiles said, earning him a few light chuckles from the pack. 

“Now Stiles, from what the Mage said; over the next week or so you’ll gradually get bits and pieces of the life you lived after saving the Hales. Hopefully it won’t be too painful but if it gets uncomfortable let someone know and we can work something out,” Melissa said, and Stiles nodded, his eyes still shut. 

“Everyone inside, give the boys a few minutes alone,” Talia said. 

“The house it’s-it’s so different I thought- I thought something else-” 

“Shh it’s okay, we’re all fine, better than fine, Stiles. The reason it looks different is because this...this isn’t the pack house,” Derek said, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Oh...then who’s house is it?” he asked, his brain not up to the task of piecing it together himself. 

Derek chuckled warmly against his throat, “It’s ours, Stiles. It’s our house, well- _home._ ” 

“Fuuuu-what?” Stiles jerked back, to look at Derek’s nervous expression. 

“I don’t want to jog your ‘new’ memory, I-the mage said it could be painful…” 

“Oh,” Stiles answered sadly. 

“But there _is_ something I want to say, something I’ve been waiting to say for a long time in both lifes,” he started, watching as Stiles perked up in attention. “You stopped me from saying it after I brought you home from the hospital because you said I wasn’t _‘your’_ Derek. Well now I am, but I was yours before too, and before that. Always, in every life, in every time, I am yours. You are my mate, just as much as I am yours, you are _mine._ ”

“Derek I-fuck,” Stiles started, actually stunned speechless. 

“I didn’t want the memory of me telling you to filter in and rob you of the experience of hearing it firsthand,” he said softly, pulling Stiles to his chest. “Don’t worry, you were speechless then too…” 

“Somehow I doubt it,” Stiles chuckled.

“Don’t worry, it didn’t last long that time either,” he said, holding him tighter. 

“What if I don’t- what if I don’t remember all of it?” Stiles asked, a timid shake to his voice.

“You’ll remember the rest soon enough. Just relax as much as you can until then, ok?” Derek asked, and Stiles immediately nodded. “You should time travel more often, this is the most agreeable you’ve ever been,” he teased. 

“You’re such an asshole.” 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” 

“I do,” Stiles said, without thinking. 

“Even without all of our memories? Without the life we had together?” Derek asked, looking adorably confused.

“Derek...as much as I wanted to give Jackson a new family and turn him into less of a douchebag,” Stiles said, knowing his best friend would be listening even if he wasn’t supposed to be. “You have to know that this-” he paused, quietly gathering his courage. “I have loved, will always love, any version of you. Whether it’s the sourwolf who literally pushed me out of danger, the struggling Alpha who was lost and confused and didn’t know how to ask for help, or the still hopeful teenager. Derek is a Derek is a Derek and I love them all.”

“Love you too...thought I was going to lose you...never again,” he whispered.

“You just told me I should do it more often, make up your mind DerBear.” 

Derek growled, but pulled him into a searing kiss so Stiles wasn’t going to complain. It was wet and biting and familiar and excitingly new in a way he previously wasn’t sure was possible, but it reached deep inside him and warmed him to his core. 

“Yeah yeah, you guys can catch up later...try to remember you’re not the only people on the planet, would you?” someone called out, he was pretty sure it was Cora, but he couldn’t be bothered to pay much attention given Derek was still kissing him senseless. He crawled into him further, wanting nothing more than to hitch his legs up around Derek’s waist but maybe-Cora had a point that it probably wasn’t the right time. 

Stiles whined a bit when Derek pulled away but one of them should probably show a little restraint. 

“The quicker we go in, the quicker we can kick them out…” Derek growled, and Stiles was back to 100% on board. 

“A man with a plan, I like it!” 

Derek snort laughed and dragged Stiles toward the door. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Dude, I can’t believe he’s real-” someone said, whispered but even without supersonic hearing Stiles couldn’t miss it. When he looked around the room everyone seemed to be staring at him in awe and he felt awkward under their collective gaze.

“Stiles, wow...it’s really you, I’m-I’m Scott...you might not remember me but we’re best fri-”

“Shut it Mccall you’re third, _at best_ ,” Jackson grumbled. 

“Look I-uh, I mean that’s cool but really...I’m not different than any of you-” he started, and heard Peter snort. 

“Maybe no different from those of us with an IQ higher than our age…”

“Peter…” Talia growled a warning. 

“Oh sorry, I misspoke, no different from those of us with an IQ higher than a rock.” 

“Dude- that’s just mean,” Scott said, pouting a little.

“Ah, yes. But it’s no fun insulting you if you can’t understand you’re being insulted. So pardon me for being blunt, but you leave me no other choice-” 

“Peter that’s enough. Scott, I promise to have a long talk with him and he _will_ apologize,” Talia said, which made Stiles let out a tired chuckle. He doubted Peter had ever felt remorse, let alone actually said the words ‘I’m sorry,’ for anything in his life. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was Derek’s glare or the fact that he whined that he needed a nap but they surprisingly didn’t stay long after that. Talia promised everyone that they could have one on one time with Stiles when it wouldn’t overwhelm him and after some of his new memories were put in place. She and Derek agreed that probing his brain with new information might cause more of a headache than he could handle.

Once everyone was finally gone, he grinned up at Derek and wiggled his eyebrows. “I was very serious about that nap but feel free to do whatever you wish to my young, nubile body. Just make sure you record it for me so I can see what it was like when I wake up.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and chuffed Stiles on the back of the head gently, “Stop being ridiculous, let’s go to bed...there will be plenty of time for that later.” 

* * *

  
  


_**(Super short) Epilogue** _

  
  


Memories came as expected, a few things here and there throughout the course of a week or two. As the pack came to him one by one he slowly put together pieces of their past as well. 

Derek’s betas were all adopted into the pack, along with a couple new faces he wasn’t sure he recognized from his past. 

He did make time to find out what happened to Gerard Argent and Peter smirked mischievously and mentioned that there were probably still pieces of him that even _his_ werewolf nose couldn’t track down. 

Stiles grinned and said a soft, “Thank you.” 

Jackson surprised the shit out of him by having a moment of heartfelt sincerity where he cried and spent a good half an hour thanking Stiles for both of his lives. The one where he lived as a pawn to the Whittmores, and the one where he returned to his rightful family. 

The Hales each took their time individually to thank Stiles for saving them, though he tried many times to make them stop. Eventually, Derek explained that it made him uncomfortable and they tried to hold it back a little, he could tell. 

As for Derek...there were still two, well three very different versions of the sourwolf in his head but as he’d promised before, he loved every single one. 

  
  



End file.
